Naruto Uzumaki (Part I)
|-| Kid Naruto= |-| Kurama Chakra= |-| One Tail= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Classification: Human ninja, Jinchuuriki (host of tailed beasts) Threat level: Wolf+ || Tiger || Tiger+ Age: 12-13 Gender: Male Power and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the usage of kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed), Shapeshifting, Healing (Kyuubi chakra gives him enhanced healing ability), Statistics Amplification with Kyuubi Chakra || All previous abilities with Summoning and Energy Projection (Via Rasengan) || All previous abilities along with Regeneration (Low-Mid, Sasuke destroyed his lungs with his chidori, which he regenerated back), Statistics Amplification, chakra arms (Which can extend tens of meters) and Forcefield (Chakra oozes out from his body, which as a result makes a barrier around him) with Kyuubi chakra and One Tail Physical strength: City block level striking (His chakra infused strikes should be comparable to that of Sasuke's), higher with Kyuubi chakra (Punched Haku and sent him flying through one of his ice mirror) || Multi block level striking (His strikes affected transformed Gaara), higher with Kyuubi chakra || Multi block level striking in base, higher with one tail cloak (Matched CS level 2 Sasuke) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City block, higher with Kyuubi chakra (his chakra release alone was cracking Haku's mirror, and completely overwhelmed Haku in fight) || Multi block (When enraged he was able to stop a full charge of Orochimaru's snake summon, who are capable of pulling out feats like this and this) || At least Multi block, higher with Rasengan (His Rasengan was powerful enough that it overpowered Kabuto and his healing capability), Town with One tail Cloak (On par with CS Level 2 Sasuke) Durability: City block, higher with Kyuubi chakra || Multi block (Took attacks from transformed Gaara), higher with Kyuubi chakra (Took a full powered kyuubi amped attack of himself, that Neji reversed on him) || At least Multi block, Town with one tail cloak (Survived at the epicenter of his own and Sasuke's attack) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually blitzed some bandits and saved Inari), higher with Kyuubi Chakra (Completely blitzed Haku in his mirrors) || At least Hypersonic (Could move at Mach 5 speeds) || Hypersonic+ in base (More or less on par with Sasuke), higher with One tail cloak Intelligence: Below average academically, but is an experienced combatant and great at improvisation, effectively a battle genius. His years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better by executing a task rather than theorizing about it. He mastered an A-Rank Jutsu-Rasengan in a week, a feat which according to Tsunade was impossible and even impressed the likes of Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Stamina: Very High. Naruto being an Uzumaki has very high reserves of chakra. Even as a kid he was able to create 1000 shadow clones without any major exhaustion, while even characters like Kakashi are not capable of pulling such numbers. Range: Extended melee with kunais, tens of meters with shurikens. Weakness: Can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Kurama chakra leaks out when he is emotionally unstable, and the more it leaks the more Naruto wents Berserk and not conscious of his actions. Standard equipment: Ninja headband, kunai, shuriken, scrolls. Keys: Land of Waves || Chunin Exams || Sasuke Retrieval Arc Noteworthy techniques and abilities Transformation Technique: The user uses this technique to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. * Sexy Technique: A variant of transformation technique invented by Naruto, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. He created a thousand clones in the very first chapter, and the limit has increased only further throughout the series. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. Image slideshow Naruto 1.jpg Naruto 2.jpg Naruto 3.jpg Naruto 4.jpg Naruto 5.jpg Naruto 6.jpg Naruto 7.jpg Naruto 8.jpg Naruto 9.jpg Naruto 10.jpg Naruto 11.jpg Naruto 12.jpg Naruto 13.jpg Naruto 14.jpg Naruto 15.jpg Naruto 16.jpg Naruto 17.jpg Naruto 18.jpg Naruto 19.jpg Naruto 20.jpg Naruto 21-0.jpg Naruto 22.jpg Naruto 23.jpg Naruto 24.jpg Naruto 25.jpg Naruto cover 1.jpg Naruto cover 2.jpg Naruto cover 3.jpg Naruto cover 4.jpg Naruto cover 5.jpg Naruto cover 6.jpg Naruto cover 7.jpg Naruto cover 8.jpg Naruto cover 9.jpg Naruto cover 10.jpg Naruto cover 11.jpg Naruto cover 12.jpg Naruto cover 13.jpg Naruto cover 14.jpg Naruto cover 15.jpg Naruto cover 16.jpg Naruto cover 17.jpg Naruto cover 18.jpg Naruto cover 19.png Naruto cover 20.jpg Naruto cover 21.jpg Team 7-1.jpg Team 7-2.jpg Team 7-3.jpg Team 7-4.jpg Team 7-5.jpg Team 7-6.jpg Team 7-7.jpg Team 7-8.jpg Team 7-9.jpg Team 7-10.jpg Team 7-11.jpg Category:Naruto Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Summoner Category:Shapeshifter Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Animanga